This invention relates to an automatic dust-removing eraser for blackboards, and in particular to an eraser arrangement for easily and automatically removing the chalk dust on the surface of a blackboard without sprinkling the dust and beating the eraser.
Conventionally, all known felt-pad blackboard erasers have to be beaten periodically to remove the chalk dust from the eraser following prolonged use. This dust-removing method through constant beating of the eraser is inconvenient and troublesome. To overcome the above-noted defect, an electrical eraser is known for removing chalk dust by means of electrical vibrations. However, electrical erasers are generally bulky and do not completely remove blackboard chalk dust.